grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Tenshi
Tenshi the Samurai of the Swan (天使 白鳥の侍 Tenshi Samurai no Shiratori) was once the "World's Strongest Swordsmen" before his death. He was one of the first humans to be accepted by Skypiean Society, eventually becoming best friend of it's guardian, Ziael. Before his death Tenshi consumed the Yomi Yomi no Mi Devil Fruit, allowing himself to be reincarnated. He eventually masqueraded himself as Akuma the Undead Samurai (アンデッドの侍を。悪魔 Deddo no Samurai Devil). He acted as the Guardian of Thriller Bark, secretly searching for worthy people who he could entrust his will to in order to avenge his failure in the White Sea. After Skypiea's liberation, Tenshi's soul remained there with his body at the Tenojinn. Profile Physical Appearance Teneshi was born in Wano, and his overall appearance reflects their culture. He looks the part of a traditional samarai. His long white hair is tied back into a pony tail while some of it remains in two separate bangs. He has sharp black eyes and black eyebrows with a very tall and muscular body. He wore a black kimono under a white jacket with two red shield plates on his shoulders, with matching sandals. Personality and Relationships Tenshi is defined by his code of honor, he is a very kind man who wishes for nothing more then peace (which is why his alias is the Swan/Peace). His code of honor depicts that of any traditional samurai, it recognizes respect and leadership to its focal point. He alone was trusted by the Skypieans due to his reputation as a respectable human being. He is willing to put his trust into those he beleives deserves it, embedding his entire legacy and even his soul (literally) into the Red Wing Pirates. Tenshi was recognized as a very friendly individual who quickly befriended the Pirates who were scared of every other being amongst the Thriller Bark dwellers. Apon Tenshi's final rest, he was remembered to where his allies were brung to the brink of tears, remorsing and remembering his incredible personality. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Much is remembered about Tenshi's physically opposing appearance. He was a very tall man (standing at 6'6"), with a very strong and muscular imposing figure. He was extremely agile and quick, making up for the physical prowess of a true fighter. His fighting style was direct and noteably honorable. Tenshi never took the easy way out, he allowed his opponents to use their full ability in battle, and would defeat them despite it. Swordsmanship At one point, Tenshi was recognized as the World's Greatest Swordsmen, predeccessor to current Swordsmen Carla. He used Nitoryu (二刀流, Two Swords Style) and was famous for cutting down entire armies of those who opposed peace. Devil Fruit Main Article: Yomi Yomi no Mi Tenshi consumed the''' Yomi Yomi no Mi''' (ヨミヨミの実, Revive Revive Fruit), which allowed his soul to remain intact after his death. Not only that but he had the ability to manipulate his soul and any soul he came into contact with in a variety of ways. Firstly he could fuse his soul with any willing living being or any inaminate object. He was able to fight off a horde of Zombies on Thriller Bark while controlling Lyndis' soul, and split his soul into two pieces and seal half of it inside a suit of armor. It seems that when he splits his soul amongst itself, it also splits the personalities of the original Tenshi among the two entities. Although before their passing on, both Tenshi and Akuma appeared to have the same intentions. Tenshi was also able to merge his soul with Romeo's and fight in unison rather then simply controlling him. Even after Tenshi's soul passed onto the afterlife, his will remained in the souls of those he chose. His lingering will were pieces of his soul that reached deep inside the souls he chose and unlocked hidden power within them. For Squall and Romeo it was new techniques, for Lyndis it was the courage to fight and for Zaiel it allowed him to unlock his curse. History Background Tenshi was once known as the "Worlds Strongest Swordsmen", feared and respected throughout the seven seas. Tenshi was not allied with any particular group of people, Pirates nor Marines. He served as somewhat of a peacekeeper for dozens of years, a force that kept the peace whenever there was excessive bloodshead. Eventually he was recognized as the Samurai of the Swan, the peacekeeper of the Blue Sea. He traveled the Sea's and eventually discovered the Skypien skys of the White Sea. He was searching Skypiea for "The Secret of the Sky" known as Shandora, where he met Guardian of Skypia; Ziael. He and Zaiel became allies of the Blue and White Seas. Tenshi eventually found Shandora and was elected by the Skypiean people to become the honorary embassador of the Blue Sea People. He then returned to The Blue sea for several years until he recieved a message from Zaiel that Skypia had been under seige by a band of Blue Sea Pirates. As the official embassador of the two sea's, Tenshi returned to the sky in order to settle the fued under peaceful negotiations. He met with the leader of the band of Pirates; The White Winged Angel who was actually a Skypien himself, Melchiorre Tsubasa. While Tenshi was trying to settle the matter peacefully, Tsubasa fatally attacked Zaiel but Tenshi took the blow through his heart which killed him. This sparked a war between Skypia and the Blue Sea people for a years to come. Eventually the White Wing Pirates took over all of Skypiea and established a "New Birkan Government". Previously, before returning to Skypiea Tenshi consumed the Tama Tama no Mi which allowed his soul to remain in the world. In order to find a way to communicate and find people worthy of helping the Skypiean people he ehaded to Thriller Bark. The Island was the only place where human souls who had gone adrift could be found and used by Tenshi. Feeling he could not fit the role of a ruler of souls, he split his own spirit into two entities. He, Tenshi the friendly Ghost and Akuma, the Undead Samurai and Guardian of Thriller Bark. For decades to come, Akuma would be recognized as one of the most fearsome myths in all of the seven seas. By using Akuma's legacy to attract heroes, Tenshi hoped he could find a trustworthy ally to take back Skypiea. The Truth about Tenshi When Tenshi discovered Shandora, he also discovered its secrets. He discovered an ancient Temple in the Sky known as Tenojinn. This Temple held records of Skypiea since its existance and as a man of honor he never told a soul about it. After the Birkan Uprising where Tenshi was struck through the heart, in actuality Tenshi couldve survived the encounter but with little time left, Tenshi returned to the Temple. Tenojinn showed Tenshi the truth of this uprising and he recorded it in a "Seisho", special books kept in the temples library. Tenshi left his body in the Temple, holding the book until someone found it. Bounty vs Bounty Arc Tenshi remained on Thriller Bark for several years as a wondering spirit, scouting for worthy newcomers to the Bark whom he could trust. Unfortunately overtime he struggled to control his new powers and ended up transforming several pour souls into monsters, including a traveling shipwright named Ramon. Eventually more worthy heroes arrived, in the form of the Red Wing Pirates. A heroic pirate crew looking to collect Akuma's bounty. Tenshi revealed himself to three pirates named Romeo, Squall and Lyndis. He lied to the three and told them that Akuma was holding all of the souls here hostage, including himself under the guise of "Ten". The pirates quickly trusted the ghost but it wasn't long before they were cornered by Ramon in the form of a giant beast known only as the "Gatekeeper". The pirates could not outmenuever the giant so Tenshi took it into his own hands to possess the swordsmen Lyndis and temporarily strike the gatekeeper down, showcasing a piece of his past. The pirates then demanded answers so he took them to the Zen River, an area of pure piece on Thriller Bark. He told them a piece of his past, saying he was once the World's Greatest Swordsmen but died honorably and now his soul cannot be put to rest because it's being held captive by Akuma. During his story the group is interrupted by Kurono Azolf, a bounty hunter the group traveled to Thriller Bark with. He reveals that he betrayed the Pirates and brings a band of Marines to ambush the pirates. Not apart of his plan, Tenshi helps them escape and directly towards the center of the Island where Akuma dwells. Once their, Akuma meets them in the basement of his castle. A silent suit of armor with deadly swordsmenship skills, Akuma easily overpowers the Pirates. Tenshi offers to help and merges his soul with Romeo's, having the two fight as one. Like this, Romeo stood much more of a chance and nearly bested Akuma before the suit of armor stabbed the purple haired pirates and sucked Tenshi's soul from his. Before Tenshi is completely absorbed, Romeo severs the head from the suit of armor and is shocked to find the armor is empty. Before their battles re-commences, the Marines arrive lead by Azolf. Hoping to capture the pirates and Akuma. Akuma and Romeo fight in a three way battle against the Marines, eventually resulting in Akuma sacrificing himself to stop Romeo's incoming demise. The Marines retreat and called for a Buster assault on the island. Before the Island was massively fired apon, Tenshi told them the absolute truth about his past and entrusted them to go to Skypiea and take back his homeland. After developing a close relationship with the ghost, they leave to find Tenshi's friend Zaiel and head towards Skypiea. The crew leaves and Thriller Bark is destroyed by the Buster Call, while Tenshi's soul passes on for good. Ten Trials Arc As it turns out, Tenshi left remnants of his soul within a chosen few. His lingering will grew inside their soul and unlocked powers they never knew. These powers were used to defeat the forces of New Birka, the people who controlled Skypiea. Romeo unlocked a new glow, which allowed him to defeat Preist Earl. Lyndis unlocked the courage to fight on and accept the truth about herself, which drove her to defeat Preist Trance.Squall unveiled a new power thanks to Tenshi, making him capable of defeating Preist Dante. Finnaly, his longtime friend Zaiel's mantra was unlocked which allowed him to defea Preist Anya. Tenshi also gave the Red Wing Captain Captain; Red-Haired Clive the knowledge to find the Temple and learn of the truth. This ultimately lead to end of the war. After Skypiea was freed, within everyone's subconcious, Tenshi said his final farewell, and his final appreciations for what they had done for him. Category:Part I Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates Ally Category:East Blue Characters Category:Deceased Characters